Special: The Great Turkey Hunt
by ExplosionsAreFun
Summary: This is a one-shot Thanksgiving special. I made this in under an hour so I didn't really work hard. Has FirestarxSpottedleaf because I personally don't like Sandstorm at all :P


This is a special so there won't be updates :P It takes place about 2 moons after TLH, and some cats died. Also Spottedleaf is back yaaaaay :D I wish the Erins hadn't killed her off TWICE so I brought her back :P ANYWAYZ TO THE HUNT!

***~*Meanwhile in Starclan with Firestar's POV *~***

****I sat boredly on the ground. I needed something to do. Then I remembered something that my twolegs celebrated! They would get something called a " Turkey " And eat it. They gave me some. I only saw them do it once but Smudge told me they did it every Leaf-fall. I would take my friends on a Turkey hunt!

** *~* Still in STC with Spottedleaf's POV*~***

****I sat, sad. I wish I hadn't died. I loved Firestar and Sandstorm took him. No, not Sandstorm. I just keep blaming her. I had been avoiding Firestar. I just loved him and couldn't stand to see him with Sandstorm. Sandstorm, grr... As I sat lost in my thoughts I heard a noise and a familiar voice. " Spottedleaf! " It was Firestar! " What is it? " I asked. " Wanna come on a turkey hunt? " He mewed. " A turkey? What's that? " " A delicous bird! I want you,Ivypool, Cloudtail, Dovewing, Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Bluestar to come! " He mewed excitedly. " What about Sandstorm? " I mewed. " Well... I didn't really love her... Don't tell her I said that! And she's still alive anyway. I always loved you. Are you coming? " He meowed. " YESH! You love me! Of course I'm coming! " " Ok lets go get Bluestar then! "

** *~* When everyone is with them, Spottedleaf's POV*~***

****I sat next to Firestar on a big rock. All the other cats he listed earlier were down there waiting. He had explained what a turkey was and that we were hunting for one. " Okay! Are we ready to go? " A huge cheer was let out. " Okay! Let's all go to the Real World! " Cats disappeared. " Are you ready? " Firestar asked me. " Of course! Last one there has to hunt for the other! " I grinned. We both disappeared as fast as we could. We got to the Real World at the same time! " Okay, cats of Starclan! We'll work in groups of 2! Ivypool and Dovewing! " The 2 sisters grinned at each other and took off. " Lionblaze and Cloudtail! " The 2 cats took off in a different direction than Ivypool and Dovewing. " Jayfeather and Bluestar! " The blind medicat and the blue-furred leader took off. " Come on Spottedleaf! You're with me. " We ran off last of all. We walked quietly through Thunderclan territory { Thats where they teleported } And I saw an animal that fit Firestar's description. It was big and brown with so many feathers. We stalked then... _**POUNCE!**_**** That turkey writhed and Firestar clawed its neck. I clawed its side and it died after a while. " Lets get back to Starclan and see if any others had luck! " He mewed. " Okay! First we need to figure out how to carry it there! " Then I heard a noise. " Firestar! " Sandstorm meowed happily. Firestar ignored her and began to pick up the turkey. I helped him. " Firestar, why are you with her? " Firestar nuzzeled me, still ignoring jis mate. " Leta go back to Starclan, " He mewed in my ear. " Firestar! I thought you loved me... " The pale ginger she-cat whined. { Sorry Sandstorm fans I just cannot stand her! } We both teleported back to Starclan with our turkey...

** *~* Back at Starclan *~***

****Ivypool and Dovewing showed off a huge turkey, it was bigger then ours! Probably because of Dovewing's Hearing and Seeing. Jayfeather and Bluestar caught a baby one. Lionblaze and Cloudtail caught a normal-sized one. Firestar made fire appear, I still don't know how { FIREstar! Hello? } and we cooked the turkeys. They were delicous! Jayfeather and Bluestar shared with Ivypool and Dovewing. The baby one was given to Mosskit, Shrewpaw and Swiftpaw { Cats you might not remember. }. Firestar and I ate our turkey up as fast as we could. After all the eating was done ( Shrewpaw can _eat! _) Firestar sat at the top of the rock. " Should we do this again next year? " He asked. I think I was loudest in the chorus of " YES! "


End file.
